Romance imaginario
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: - Chicos esta semana como tarea tendrán que escribir, un cuento o un poema dirigido al chico o la chica que aman o les atrae, a ella o él se le entregara el trabajo, una dedicatoria escrita - Esta historia era mi calificación y mi adiós al chico frió que aparentaba ser. Metí la historia al sobre cerrándolo, agregue mi nombre en él. Uchiha Sasuke. Adiós dignidad.


Romance imaginario.

Era momento de mi clase de literatura, todo el salón estaba en su lugar pues la profesora Kurenai se encontraba en la puerta hablando con la directora, la profesora Kurenai es la profesora mas Kawai del colegio, siempre apoyando a los chicos y las chicas en todo lo que puede, su mayor virtud o defecto como quieras verlo, es que está totalmente empeñada en el amor.

En cuanto la plática de ambas termino Kurenai-sensei entro al salón, llevaba en la mano el último libro que nos había dejado a leer "La mecánica del corazón".

Hoy entregamos los reportes de la lectura, en lo personal fue un libro que me inspiro mucho, mi reporte hecho desde una semana antes era bastante largo, y es que esta es mi materia favorita.

Después de saludarnos y recoger los reportes de lectura hablamos sobre el libro, cuando faltaban 10 minutos para terminar la clase, ella menciono la tarea que cambiaría mi vida.

- Chicos esta semana como tarea tendrán que escribir, un cuento o un poema dirigido al chico o la chica que aman o les atrae - Sonrió - De esto depende el 80 % de la evaluación, no olviden poner el nombre de esa persona al finalizar el trabajo –

Este parecía ser mi final, porque sabía sobre quien tenía que escribir, de eso no había la menor dudo.

- Las indicaciones son simples, ustedes escribirán de forma anónima, al final de su trabajo vendrá el nombre de la persona a la que está dedicado para que sea a él a quien se lo entregaremos -

- Profesora - Levanto la mano Ino - ¿Como sabrá quienes si entregaron el trabajo si será anónimo? -

- Buen punto Ino, para eso lo entregaran en un sobre con su nombre, ese sobre solo yo lo veré así que no se preocupen -

Estoy nerviosa pensé, No puede pasar nada peor, me dije pero hable bastante rápido.

- Los mejores trabajos de la clase se leerán en público -

Ahora sí, Kami-sama mátame, por alguna extraña razón cada uno de mis trabajos en clase de Kurenai-sensei eran leídos.

La fecha de entrega se aproximaba, en mi escritorio se encontraba un sobre con mi nombre escrito en el.

Sakura Haruno

El texto casi estaba terminado, era un pequeño cuento que relataba lo que sentí al ver a Sasuke Uchiha por primera vez, mi grupo estaba emocionado por el proyecto de Kurenai, Naruto incluso me pidió que revisara el poema que dedicaría a Hinata.

Hoy tenía que leerlo por última vez y hacer las correcciones antes de entregarlo.

Mis sentimientos por él estaban plasmados en esas hojas, un pequeño cuento titulado "Beso bajo la lluvia"

El relato concluía con: ese recuerdo o sueño estaría siempre presente porque siempre seria "Mi primer beso bajo la lluvia"

Después de eso incluí con mano temblorosa el nombre del chico que robaba mis anhelos.

_

Esto era odioso, yo Sasuke Uchiha entregando un trabajo sobre amor, no sabía sobre que escribir, sobre todo a quien.

Hace unos días había hablado con Kurenai-sensei exponiéndole que no había nadie a quien yo quisiera dedicarle mi tarea, eso la molesto, y amenazo con reprobarme si no iba dirigido a esa chica, bufe cuando entendí que ella conocía mi secreto.

Termine de escribir mi historia, fue fácil escribirla. Me era fácil conseguir inspiración con su rostro en mis pupilas. Esta historia "Baile de graduación" era mi calificación y mi adiós al chico frió que aparentaba ser. Metí la historia al sobre cerrándolo, agregue mi nombre en él.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Adiós dignidad.

La clase había empezado hacía 20 minutos la profesora pasaba a los lugares de cada chico recogiendo el trabajo.

- Uchiha espero que lo hicieras bien - La profesora sonrió de manera bastante diabólica.

- Hmp -

- Oh Sakura, estoy esperando con ansías leer tu ensayo -

Kurenai, termino de recoger todos los trabajos.

- Chicos pueden volver en dos horas, mientras tanto calificare sus trabajos y escogeré los que leeremos en clase -

Todos los chicos se retiraron del salón, yo salí con Ino, ella intentaba preguntarme a quien le había dedicado mi escrito, yo le dije que realmente no tenía importancia, aunque con la vista buscaba aquel pelinegro dueño de mis sonrisas.

-  
En cuanto los alumnos salieron del salón la profesora Kurenai tomo los trabajos de Sakura y Sasuke apartándolos del resto.

Solo le faltaba escoger uno, pensó en quien de sus alumnas necesitaba un verdadero empujón en el amor, inmediatamente tomo el trabajo de Hinata Hyuga. Listo tenia los tres que leería en voz alta.

Saco uno por uno los trabajos leyéndolos, y evaluándolos, para cuando termino, los ordeno de forma que en cuanto los alumnos entraran ella los fuera llamando para entregarles sus cartas de amor, como ella personalmente las llamaba.

El descanso había terminado, los alumnos de esa clase se dirigían al salón, estábamos listos para escuchar las ocurrencias de la profesora, esa loca maniática.

En cuanto todos tomamos asiento, Kurenai empezó a decir nombres y entregar sus escritos.

Cuando menciono a Hinata la mayoría se sorprendió cuando la tímida chica recibió al menos 4 cartas.

Cuando me menciono, solo entrego 2 y me dijo, sin que nadie la oyera que la ultima era la más especial, la verdad no le entendí y no le preste más atención, regrese a mi lugar.

Cuando menciono a Sakura, pedí internamente que le diera mi trabajo a ella y no lo leyera en voz alta, porque eso sería peor aun. A Sakura le dio 1 carta, espere fuera la mía, aunque sabía que no era así yo no había hecho mi trabajo en una hoja color verde, que poca presentación definitivamente ese era el trabajo de Lee.

Cuando termino de entregar todos, menciono que había tres trabajos que leeríamos en clase, dijo que los leería la persona a la que estaba dirigido.

- Naruto - llamo la profesora - Leerás el primero –

- Dattebayo - Naruto se levanto de su lugar dispuesto a leer la historia que una linda chica había escrito para él.

La profesora le entrego el trabajo y él se paro frente al salón.

- Antes de leer quiero agradecer a... - Se giro hacia Kurenai-sensei - ¿Me puede decir a quien debo agradecer? -

Hinata completamente roja y muy nerviosa esperaba que la profesora no lo dijera, la verdad es que al verla todos sus compañeros lo supieron, la carta era de Hinata.

- No Naruto, no te diré de quien es, aunque quizás si dices a quien dedicaste la tuya... la chica te diga quién es, pero ahora empieza a leer -

El rubio empezó a leer, intentado averiguar en su mente quien escribió ese lindo cuento.

Hinata escondía el rostro entre la banca, no quería que nadie la viera, ya todos lo sabían, el único ingenuo era Naruto.

Kiba sonrió con nostalgia durante todo el relato, a él le gustaba la Hyuga, y por ella lo haría, cuando Naruto se dirigía a su lugar, él lo detuvo.

- Debes agradecerle a Hinata -

Naruto tardo en entenderlo, pero cuando lo consiguió sonrió y agradeció a Kiba, quien mostró nostalgia.

- Uchiha Sasuke es tu turno de pasar a leer - Extendió un bello y cuidado sobre

- ¿Regalo? - Empezó a leer Sasuke - A él no le gustaban los regalos, pero ella no podía estar en paz si no le daba un regalo -

Escuchaba con atención como Sasuke leía el cuento que le dedique, intentaba que mis mejillas no se sonrojaran, aunque le tenía que dedicar mucha concentración para lograrlo.

Sasuke miraba a todos lados, imagino buscaba a la responsable de esa historia. Agradecí que su mirada no se detuviera en mí.

- ...delante de mi apareció él. Mi mente automáticamente quedo en blanco - Sasuke le entregaba la entonación adecuada a mi cuento, y se oía realmente maravilloso, muchas chicas en mi salón se sonrojaron a causa de su hermosa voz. - ... No sé qué parte de mi pensó que lo mejor que podía darle ahora por su cumpleaños era un abrazo, mi corazón sabia que eso era lo que el realmente necesitaba - Se acercaba al final del relato, al beso que había descrito entre ambos, ese beso que he soñado siempre.

Cuando termino todos le dedicamos un fuerte aplauso, algunos por la historia otros por como él la había leído.

- Sakura es tu turno - Dijo la profesora llamando mi atención, alguien aparte de Lee me había dedicado una historia, sonreí y por un momento imagine que esa carta era de Sasuke-kun

Me levante y camine hacia la profesora tomando entre mis manos el papel, con una pulcra letra, era hermoso, me pare frente a la clase lista para leer.

- Baile de Graduación - El titulo llamo mi atención, sonaba como un lindo cliché, mire a mi alrededor buscando un indicio que me indicara al escritor - Esa soy yo, si esa la que está sentada frente al profesor. - Así empecé mi lectura, poco a poco notaba que este misterioso chico, pensaba que yo era una dramática y exagerada, una vena empezó a palpitar en mi frente.

Todos me veían atentamente, preguntándose quién había escrito así de mi, bueno eso era quizás exagerar, rayos este chico tenía razón.

- ...no sé muy bien que paso pero escuche un golpe sordo en el suelo, deje las flores y corrí a ver que le pasaba - Y ahora decía que yo me desmayaba escuchando su voz, que arrogancia.

-  
Sonreí viendo las agradables muecas que realizaba Sakura al leer mi historia, era un manjar para mis ojos, era tan adorable, claro que jamás en mi vida lo diría en voz alta.

En cuanto Sakura termino de leer mi cuanto, se dirigió a su lugar sonriendo.

Ahora solo faltaba ver la jugarreta que se proponía la profesora para revelar que ese era mi cuento.

- Chicos todas sus historias son geniales, muy buenas y románticas - Empezó a decir la profesora. - Se nota que cada uno de ustedes dio su mejor esfuerzo en esto -

El grupo permaneció callado, esperando el sonido de la campana, todos incluido yo queríamos salir de esa clase.

- Ahora chicos pueden retirarse todos menos Sasuke - La profesora saco su lista - Necesito hablar con Sasuke Uchiha -

Los alumnos corrieron fuera del salón, al final solo quedo ella y yo, me acerque a su escritorio.

- ¿Qué sucede profesora? -

- No tienes calificación por el trabajo - Abrí los ojos con sorpresa mentalmente ya que físicamente seguía impasible.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunte tranquilamente, esto solo era una trampa de esta vieja mañosa.

- Porque no entregaste ningún trabajo -

- Si entregue - Respondí firmemente.

- ¿A quién estaba dedicado? - Paso el tiempo pero yo no contestaba, ella sabía a quién le había dado mi trabajo - Sasuke, si no respondes tendré que re-probarte -

Así que aquí estaba su plan, que ingenioso, tenía que admitirlo.

- A Sakura Haruno, el titulo es Baile de graduación -

- Tendrás que traerlo ante mi -

- Lo tiene Sakura y no pienso pedirlo -

- ¿Así? Si no lo traes hoy antes de las 4:00 pm repruebas este semestre literatura –

No podía reprobar, me dije a mi mismo que esto lo hacía porque quería y no porque la profesora me obligara con mi calificación, busque a Sakura por toda la escuela, no daba con ella, incluso le pregunte a Naruto.

Seguí buscándola, cuando la encontré estaba en las gradas de la cancha de futbol, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, espere pacientemente a que ella me notara.

- Hola Sasuke-kun -

- Hola - Respondí - Sakura, hpm - Nunca me había puesto nervioso.

- ¿Si Sasuke? -

- Podrías darme el cuento - Soné más frío de lo que pretendía.

- ¿E... el cuento? - Esto sería más largo de lo que pensé.

- El del Baile de graduación - Ella pareció entenderme

- Cl...Claro, ¿Puedo preguntar para que lo quieres? -

Mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido. Sería acaso lo que pienso, mis sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando él dijo.

- La profesora quiere ver mi trabajo -

Sonrojada asentí con la cabeza y busque dentro de la mochila el cuento, me gire a darle el trabajo, en ese momento no sé de donde saque la idea, pero solo paso.

- Para estar segura de que me lo regresaras, ¿Puedes darme el que yo te envié? -

Ni siquiera me pregunto cuál era, simplemente lo saco de su mochila y mientras yo le daba el suyo, el me entregaba el mío.

- Tu forma de escribir es muy peculiar - Murmuro acercándose a mí, hubo un momento en el que pude respirar su mismo aire, antes de que me besara levemente los labios.

- ¿Q...qué fue eso? - Pregunte cohibida.

- Un beso - Sonrió arrogante - Espérame aquí, arreglare mi calificación y nos iremos -

Levante una ceja en su dirección, viendo como se levantaba.

- No me mires así, te arrugas - Comento bromeando - No quiero que mi novia se arrugue - Rió jovialmente, nunca antes lo había visto así.

Espera dijo ¿Novia? No pude preguntarle pues él ya se alejaba, tendría que esperarlo para saber.

Fin

Las historias utilizadas "Mi primer beso bajo la lluvia" y "Baile de Graduación" son de mi autoria. En este caso ellos han cambiado los nombres de los protagonistas.

Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


End file.
